I Hate Football
by haveyounomercy
Summary: A set of drabble-things that put Akutsu Jin right in the middle of the Eyeshield 21 Universe. T for excessive swearing.


**A/N Written for my English class, a set of drabble-things that go through the Eyeshield 21 story with Akutsu written into it.**

**Disclaimer: Let's be reasonable now, shall we?**

* * *

The Beginning

Akutsu growled. It was always the same thing over and over again. He had only given the bastard a bloody nose, but the cops had been shouting at him as if he'd broken his bones or something.

Scowling, he flopped onto the couch, not bothering to take any of his blood-stained clothes off, and switched on the TV.

As he surfed through all the crap, something caught his eye. Switching back, he watched as a little figure ran across a big green field before a bigger figure literally jumped on top of him.

This happened repeatedly, each time the little figure getting beaten up closer to the big Y-shaped posts. One time, though, they zoomed up close to the little figure's face after a particularly hard fall.

His nose was bleeding, but he grinned while he wiped it up. He was no wuss.

On the other side of the field, team mates congratulated the person who had just given the other a bloody nose. Cheers filled the stadium.

That was the first time Akutsu felt interest in a sport that wasn't Tennis.

* * *

Deimon High

"Deimon?" That stupid Dan, Sengoku and Kawamura's reaction were all the same.

"Why Deimon?" They questioned. They didn't understand why someone with such an incredible athletic rap as Akutsu would go to such an… ordinary school.

Akutsu just snorted. Deimon had lots of delinquents to satisfy his anger. Deimon wasn't as up-tight about fighting as all the other sissy schools around Tokyo. What was wrong with Deimon?

"You know, they say there's a really scary guy at Deimon…" They had warned. Something about a guy named Hiroshi or something. Said he was the devil reincarnated, someone who had shook up the entire high school system.

Akutsu merely glared. Someone scary? All the more reason to go to Deimon. He would be able to prove to everyone that _he_ was the real thing. Not some blonde-haired freak.

"Just be careful, Akutsu." They had sighed.

* * *

The First Meeting

"Fucking hell." Akutsu kicked the wall. It had only been two days and the whole school was totally under the bastard's control, to the point even he was a little intimidated.

Not that he wasn't inflicting some intimidation, either. People cleared hallways, paths, even fucking rooms for him. He was already the notorious "Scary Freshman".

He had just come back into the classroom to get his other pack of smokes when the door banged open to reveal a walking ball of fat.

Akutsu was completely bowled over. Wait, Akutsu Jin didn't get bowled over.

He merely fell to the ground face-up with the grace of Muhammed Ali.

"What the fuck?" He had scowled.

"Eh? Hiruma?" The ball of fat had looked around. Then he saw Akutsu on the ground.

"Ah, sorry, sorry!" He pulled Akutsu up with ease. Then he smiled brightly. "Would you like to join the American Football Club?"

"Fuck no." Akutsu glared, and shoved the fat-ass aside, with surprising difficulty.

"Kekekekeke. The fucking grumpy actually managed to push the fucking fat-ass aside." Came from a demonic-looking blonde with a wide grin on his face.

Without a second's hesitation, Akutsu knew that this was no other than Hiruma Youichi. The rumours didn't do him justice. The real deal was much more frightening.

"Fucking move." Akutsu snarled at the second-year.

"You sure you don't want to join the American Football Team?" Hiruma just grinned.

"Fuck off." Was his response.

"Kekekekeke." Hiruma gave one last cackle before flashing a picture at Akutsu. It was a mini-Akutsu, around 5 years-old, hugging a blanket while sleeping. He looked adorable.

Akutsu hated it immediately.

Which was why he found himself outside the American Football Club after school.

* * *

Hiruma

After a few months, Hiruma went from "Fucking Bastard" to "Fucking Blondie" to "Fucking Captain".

Akutsu couldn't help but respect the man. He wasn't like the other captains. He actually seemed to believe that violence and blackmail was the answer to all life's problems.

Akutsu truly admired that.

* * *

Sena

Akutsu could only regard the small Runningback as a less annoying version of Dan Taichi.

Sure, he was god damn fast, but he would never say what he wanted. Like that time he had offered to buy him a drink after that Taiyou Sphinx game.

The little brat had spent a whole five fucking minutes stuttering before he had decided that he didn't want a drink after all.

The respect Akutsu lost for Sena came back full-force after seeing him face Panther during the Nasa Aliens game.

* * *

Kurita

A more annoying version of Kawamura; was what Akutsu thought about that giant ball of mushiness.

He wouldn't stop fucking spreading smiles. Akutsu hated smiling. It made him look good.

But the thing that ticked him off the most was that he hadn't won a battle over Kurita yet. He was still getting bowled over each time he dared to step in Kurita's way. He didn't like that at all.

* * *

Komosubi

He tolerated Komosubi, because he didn't talk. And when he did, it wasn't that bad. Even though Akutsu knew Powerful-Go perfectly well, he didn't show it. Some people said it was because he didn't want the other linemen to feel bad.

Others say it's because Akutsu never shows anything.

* * *

Juumonji, Kuroki and Toganou

They were good linemen, but not as good as Akutsu.

He knew this because he remembered beating the shit out of them during Middle School.

But because the Huh-Huh Trio don't remember this, Akutsu is considerably tolerant with them.

In other words, he doesn't kick their asses every time they do that retarded "HUH?!" thing.

* * *

Monta

Akutsu thinks that the monkey is okay as long as he doesn't drop any passes.

Well, that was before he walked past Monta just as he was eating a banana with his feet.

Now he thinks that monkeys are just plain disgusting.

* * *

Taki

Akutsu refuses to acknowledge Taki as a human being.

The only reason he doesn't send the brain-dead moron back to Space (where he belongs) is because he knows that Hiruma will send Akutsu to Hell.

* * *

The Seibu Gunmen Match

Akutsu didn't know who the hell the bastard that just walked onto the field was, nor who the hell he was supposed to be. Gossip was for petty girls, and he hadn't paid the slightest attention of rumours about the legendary 60-yard Magnum.

Akutsu didn't really care for the man named Musashi.

But after seeing his kick, he wondered if Musashi would be able to kick someone's head straight off.

This Musashi might be interesting after all.

* * *

The Shinryuuji Nagas

Akutsu was pissed off.

That Agon was a bastard. He had dissed every player in Deimon, and had beaten up the little stuttering shrimp too many times.

Worst of all, he had called Kurita "fat trash". If Kurita was bad, then who was he, someone who didn't even stand a chance against that moving ball of fat?

Akutsu had to relieve some of his anger. So he went to talk to Hiruma.

A few plays later, when Akutsu brought Agon down onto the ground, Akutsu couldn't help but smirk.

God-speed impulses were nothing if you had the Devil at your back.

* * *

The Christmas Bowl

It felt fucking good to win over those hulking Dinosaurs. Especially that Gaou.

Hell, it felt fucking excellent to finally not see Kurita break down and cry after they scored a touchdown.

But of all the emotions running wild during the match, Akutsu had one stuck in his head for the rest of the week.

It had felt fucking horrible to see Hiruma's arm break.

* * *

The Final Battle

Akutsu didn't know what he was supposed to feel. He only knew that Musashi was going to kick one hell of a ball behind him and he'd be killed by Hiruma if he let that be spoiled.

He knew that this was their last chance. Not just as in the 2nd Years, but also as the true Deimon Devilbats. Their last chance to play together, their last chance to make on more last memory on this big green field.

He knew that he usually didn't give a shit about all the emotional sappiness spreading throughout the field. The only reason he was still playing American Football was because Hiruma still had that fucking picture.

Plus, it wasn't every day that you got to smash people's faces in and not have to go to the cops.

Akutsu didn't know how to feel when he realized that despite it all, he was the first person to reach Yamato Takeru, the original Eyeshield 21, the only one standing in their way of victory.

Because he didn't know what to feel, Akutsu just shut his mind out and did what he does best.

He wrapped his arms around Yamato's waist and got ready to take him down a notch.

* * *

The Aftermath

Akutsu hated American Football.

He hated everything about it. Playing it, watching it, even fucking talking about it.

So when a nosy reporter came up to him before the Japan vs. U.S.A match started, he just snorted.

"Akutsu-san, we've heard rumours that you used to play with the High School Champions Deimon Devilbats. Is there any chance you could provide us with any information on the wonderful Eyeshield 21?"

"No." Akutsu had said curtly.

"Then, how do you think the match will go today?" A microphone was shoved into Akutsu's face.

"I don't know, I hate fucking football." And with that, he strode off, fingering the picture in his pocket that he had found in his mailbox a few weeks ago.

Putting on his helmet, he glared at all the people surrounding him.

Everyone was there. Even fucking pretty boy Sakuraba was warming up.

He took his place in the line.

Fucking Captain was making weird signals to Kidd, who was nodding.

He put his hands on his opponent's shoulders.

A cry of "HUT!" resounded through the stadium.

As Akutsu threw down his opponent with ease, making a huge hole for the little stuttering shrimp to run through, he could feel himself grinning.

He really hated Football. Really.


End file.
